Maximilian
Maximilian is one of the thirteen greatest swordsman presently active in the land of Alazar. Maximilian was born among the Middle Lands to poor caravan travelers who spent their lives entertaining nobles. This humble beginning lead to Maximilian possessing qualities rarely found in warriors of higher positions. After abandoning his caravan in search of an adventure, Maximilian managed to learn the secrets of knighthood through chivalrous quest. He fought for kings and queens, only abandoning them once the country fell to invaders. During such situations, Maximilian is noted for being the sole warrior standing among mountains of corpses comprised of both enemies and former allies. Which is followed by the knight traveling towards a new kingdom to serve. Rumors and legends arose from Maximilian's career on the battlefield and against beast of the highest caliber. One famous tale involves a battle where he lead a small army against a massive armada and achieved victory through clever stratagems. Maximilian currently serves the largest human kingdom on the continent of Alazar, Caelestia. He is perhaps their greatest prize, famed for hundreds of victories against invaders and rebels alike. Maximilian serves the Royal Family with honor, chivalry and respect and has earned hundreds of awards for his service. However, he is also known for possessing a kind heart hidden beneath a rough exterior. He follows the chivalrous code that dictate a knights life without stepping out of line. Perhaps the greatest achievement is the utter skill that Maximilian possesses with the enormous broadsword. Maximilian is often granted the epithet of perfection for his almost divine usage of the blade. Even without the Obelisk Armor, Maximum has garnered infamy for continuously holding an undefeated status. It was due to his dedication to swordsmanship and the unaided mastery over the broad sword that the Order of the Sword sent Maximilian an immediate invitation where he soon elevated to a Sovereign. Maximilian often claims his duty to the Order of the Sword holds a higher importance to him than Caelestia. However, Maximilian demonstrates a resolve to his own personal morals that surpasses both his kingdom and the order. Background In between the various kingdoms that cover Alazar, there are patches of unclaimed land known as the Middle Lands. These forest filled areas are known for being filled with popular roads meant to shorten the distance for trade caravans as merchants traverse Alazar. The wise possess knowledge of the various routes since the Middle Lands are not only vast, but also filled to the brim with bandits, mercenaries, violent unaffiliated Warriors and horrific creatures. However a small merchant group lived among the mountains that littered the Middle Lands; whose knowledge of the area allowed them to travel unharmed. The head of the nomadic merchants had a young son whom he named Maximilian, after the first of his bloodline. When Maximilian was young, he dreamed of only bringing pride and happiness to his father. Although he enjoyed play fighting with sticks in an imaginative war, which consisted of his friends and siblings, he cared little for actual battle. And while he remained victorious, Maximilian ode sired more than anything to follow in the footsteps of his father. Even from a young age, adults of the nomadic merchants noted the inherited ability to lead Maximilian possessed. He seemed to hold the same eye his father had for the proper course of action. Whether it involved fighting off attackers, avoiding danger entirely or even suffering a monetary lost if it meant the safety of product and fellow travelers. Maximilian also used a keen eye to judge those who crossed their path, which he used to discern potential threats. Overall, his family and friends loved Maximilian and considered the young warrior the future of their trade. Yet, the young knight felt the cold hands of destiny grabbing ahold of his heart and pulling him forward. Although he wanted nothing more than to take his father's place in the world and lead his family forward. But Maximilian found himself watching traveling mercenaries and knights with a certain fascination and jealousy. Meanwhile his father watched the young knight with a warm heart and seemed to understand the child better than Maximilian's mother thought. When Maximilian was alone, he would imitate the passing warrior's posture, stature and even give orders to an imaginary squadron. During one of these pretend sessions, his father discovered the young knight stranded tall and commanding an invisible army. This revelation caused Maximilian's father to confront the dreaming boy who revealed his fascination of brave knights. His father saw the traits of a great leader and realized that such attributes were rare in the world of man and that keeping them bounded to traveling merchants would mean cursing those Maximilian could potentially save. So he asked him a simple question; What is your destiny? To which Maximilian answered with halfheartedness; to lead the caravan! His father could only smile at the child's falsified enthusiasm before bestowing a piece of ancient knowledge. He told him, "the destiny of a father should only become that of the child should the child willingly step into his shoes". And upon those words, Maximilian came to yearn for the freedom he desired inside his heart. Maximilian departed the caravan at the ripe age of fifteen carrying nothing more than a sword, shield, and a bag of golden coin. His father told him to he caravan will always remain should he miss home but knew Maximilian would find greatness. The first few years of Maximilian's life were not as easy as he would have hoped. He encountered thieves, bandits and harlots who swindled him out of every coin he held. But Maximilian remained strong and continued onwards with an unbreakable resolve. Soon, Maximilian stumbled upon the kingdom of Siciliana which allowed him to join their army under the idea that he was a simple farm boy from the outskirts of the country. Under Siciliana military, Maximilian started as a foot soldier who rose through the ranks. Maximilian demonstrated a charisma which caused those under him to follow his every word without fear. He charged at the beginning of the lines and swung his sword with enough power to hack down enemies relentlessly. Maximilian transformed failures into lessons and victories into modest blessings. By twenty, Maximilian had gained enough experience to earn his title of captain and lead his own men into plenty of battles. During his tenure Maximilian discovered the legendary Obelisk Armor, a treasure only the strongest could utilize, while investigating a bandit raid in a small village on the outskirts of Siciliana. Although physically taxing, Maximilian was able to utilize it without falling victim to its influence. However, the Order of the Sword grew interested in the broadsword wielding warrior who managed to claim so many lives. The mastery Maximilian demonstrated with the sword caused the Order to induct him as an Sovereign, the highest rank a swordsman can reach, immediately after performing his trial. At the age of twenty five, Siciliana suffered from an attack orchestrated by the nearby Caelestia in an attempt to coerce Siciliana to accept their religious doctrine. After the kingdom lost the war and forged an alliance with Siciliana, Maximilian was offered the title of knight by the cardinal who witnessed him single handily slaughter a league of men. Out of the hundreds of failed missions from Siciliana forces, Maximilian's team managed to hold onto the highest success rate due to his inherited leadership qualities. This feat earned him fame throughout both kingdoms and an offer Maximilian could not refuse. Thus, he joined the Caelestian government as a high ranking knight who possesses a high influence in their military. Personality Maximilian inherited his father's charisma and a blessing that allowed him to lead men through the unknown. Even as a child, Maximilian was surrounded by crowds of children who desired his attention and approval more than anything. While others experienced phases of life where they were followers without an independent thought, he was born a natural leader that could inspire those to face their fears. Maximilian loved his parents and respected authority as child; so much so he would perform duties despite the amount of work and his tiredness. A child with a kind heart, Maximilian had reached his years as a teenager without experiencing an ounce of evil even though his caravan had plentiful encounters with outlaws. His parents protected Maximilian by feeding him almost dreamlike truths of the world. They taught the child to respect and love all living creatures while standing against the eventual darkness that would rise. Maximilian was given a warrior's heart years before realizing the dream of becoming a knight. He had no problem making friends and assumed the position of leader with unforeseen ease. Surrounding parents continuously used Maximilian as an example while children felt it was impossible to reach such a standard. Upon reaching puberty, Maximilian discovered his enjoyment of battle and dedication to the sword. Although he despised killing, Maximilian enjoyed defeating an opponent and taking them in as an ally. He also witnessed various marches of soldiers and fell in love with the respect and honor they carried themselves with. Although he once thought he wanted to lead the group of merchants he called a family, Maximilian soon realized that such a dream was born from the love he had for his father. Maximilian truly wished to lead others to prosperity and victory while desiring his own legacy. From the chivalrous qualities he inherited, Maximilian also displayed an unshakeable bravery. He would happily volunteer to partake in jobs that had a low survivability rate if it meant protecting those he loved. Maximilian also developed a fascination with swordplay and battle, believing that his path covers the vast battlefields of the different countries. Maximilian grew into an adolescent who no longer sought peaceful alternatives to problematic situations. If bandits or outlaws attempted to hinder his families progress, Maximilian offered to dispose of the filth instead of playing by their rules. As a young adult Maximilian decided, with the help of a heartfelt discussion, to chase his dream of honor and chivalry. And since he belonged to a caravan, Maximilian had the freedom to choose who to serve. This decision sparked the flames of ambition that had remained dormant in his veins. Some believe it impossible to sway Maximilian's determination during his various conquest; for he would traverse the oceans of fire and brimstone if it meant accomplishing his desires. During Maximilian's tenure in Siciliana, court officials fell in love with the honor and respect Maximilian displayed. He holds himself at a standard which inspires men of different legions to put forth their greatest effort, even if for a cause they fail to wholeheartedly agreed with. Maximilian has continuously displayed the qualifications which has propelled him through the various ranks of different kingdoms. However there were those who realized that Maximilian lacked an actual bond with the kingdom he serves. He only wishes to command and partake in the numerous wars that plagued Alazar. Although a cruel truth regarding perhaps the most chivalrous knight in the kingdom, it means nothing to his superiors who would deploy Maximilian without an ounce of fear of failure. Unfortunately, Maximilian's lack of governmental commitment was emphasized after Caelestia managed to overwhelm the kingdom of Siciliana. After which, Maximilian changed affiliations and was immediately knighted as per an agreement between the most Holy and the King. To Maximilian, a swordsman is nothing more than a tool meant to be used by a king. And those who would dare consider themselves such should behave as such. This adamant viewpoint towards warriors is also the source of the anger he holds with Dǎiyì, someone who is incredibly skilled with the sword but uses his blessing to lurk in the shadows. Yet, although he despises gifted swordsman who accept criminal lifestyles, Maximilian is able to acknowledge those who still possess the honor and heart of a Master; which has lead to the protective attitude Maximilian has over Dǎiyì. Maximilian has expressed countless times that he only shows obedience to the sword, which further explains the reasoning behind the Order being his only true allegiance. His governmental duties come second to the edicts of the Order of the Sword regardless if their desires conflict with the wishes of his kingdom. This extreme compliance was shown during the infiltration of Dǎiyì where Maximilian allowed the criminal to escape. Rather than capture the wanted thief and assassin, Maximilian toyed with Dǎiyì to test his dedication to the sword and branded him as a future Sovereign of the Order. After the Order of the Sword, Maximilian exhibits the loving nature he inherited from both his parents and merchant family. He refuses to partake in jobs that will involve the lives of the innocent and often branch off on personal missions if a battle is surpassing certain boundaries. He disregards orders that are against those uninvolved in the ideological war that is waged between kingdoms. Appearance Although Maximilian inherited his charms from both his mother and father, he is also known for a certain commanding visage that has lead armies. He has green eyes that has sharpened as he grew into a fine warrior alongside a head covered in silver hair; changing his hair's styling depending on both his ranking in life and current destination. Maximilian was a charming child who could convince even the most stingiest elder to give him extra sweets. He kept his hair flowing down his back in a manner similar to a river of shining silver, creating a beautiful and vibrant flow during summer breezes. Maximilian was considered tall for his age, a helpful trait for one who lead the children of the merchants, but also possessed a certain soft and gentle atmosphere. As Maximilian grew into his early teens he started developing the signature traits he is defined by, beginning with the stubble covering his lower face. Maximilian was rarely seen with jewelry despite being the son of two jewel merchants. Instead he chose to wear humble cloths and simple patterns. Maximilian eventually evolved into a stunning young warrior with an aura of victory and determination. Before his career as a knight began, Maximilian underwent a drastic transformation from a simple traveler to an undaunted fighter. Before all else, Maximilian cut the silver mane which flowed behind him for over a decade. He started to wear his hair short, which brilliantly framed his face. And although his eyes remained the same shade of emerald from birth, Maximilian's gaze sharpened enough to pierce through the mightiest opponents. Maximilian also underwent a tremendous growth spurt that boosted his height to towering levels. It was this period where Maximilian took a habit of carrying a broadsword hung loosely on his back. And while he occasionally wore armor, Maximilian preferred tight clothing that allowed him to maneuver easily during combat. Maximilian's body has been covered from head to toe in scars and wounds given from both allies and enemies alike. Maximilian matured fully after becoming a prominent knight of Caelestia. He transformed into a man hundreds wished to be and thousands of women desired intimately. From strong facial structure to a body considered the epitome of masculinity, Maximilian reached the pinnacle of handsomeness mixed with a pinch of a gentle yet fierce aura. Quite similar to his youth, Maximilian is able to easily sway opinion utilizing solely his physical appearance. He has won popular opinion with a sharp gaze and caused enemies to shiver by facing their direction. He stands at a height that towers over most individual his age and a width capable of pushing enemies back with a tackle. While it is not a rare occurrence to find Maximilian dressed as a normal civilian, he prefers to don a shirt and pants combination made of a tight yet breathable cloth which fits perfectly underneath his signature armor, the Obelisk Armor